


make you mine

by grumblebee_dani



Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Love at First Sight, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Rhea remembers the first time she met him: a huge, silver man jumping in front of her to stop a car from crushing her. The fact that she had gotten stranded in the middle of an X-Men mission was irrelevant - all she cared about was seeing him again and convincing him to go out with her.
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798279
Kudos: 10





	make you mine

The latest threat from a superpowered villain had been broadcasted too late, and Rhea was stuck hiding behind a wall until she could process the situation enough to decide whether to get involved. She snuck a glance around the side of the bricks that kept her hidden in this grimy alleyway to see a few of the X-Men in full gear. It would have been amazing to watch them work from a distance, but this was too close for comfort. Rhea took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before sprinting as fast as she could toward the chaos. She had risked her life this way before; at least this time she couldn't be discharged for it.

Shaking thoughts of the Air Force out of her head, Rhea put herself in between a group of stranded civilians and the attacker and summoned every ounce of pent up energy into a force field that covered them all in a shimmering bubble. Focusing harder, she started walking the group behind a row of buildings before dropping the force field to let them scramble away. Taking a deep breath, she internally lamented her own lack of training for a moment, then ran back into the fray to be stopped almost instantly.

It could have been the end. If a flash of gleaming silver hadn't reacted before she had a chance to look up, she would have been dead. If Colossus hadn't caught the car flung toward her from the villain hovering above everything. She didn't look to see who it was, and she didn't care. Her attention was focused entirely on the hulking man in front of her; the way his jaw set and his defined muscles flexed. It's possible that she gasped or screamed, but all sound was drowned out by the screeching of metal as he hurled the car back the way it came.

"You must get to safety. This way!" His voice was so deep and beautifully accented that Rhea's cheeks flushed red as she stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She threw her hands out and let the energy shoot out of them in a concentrated beam that just nearly missed the villain.

Colossus huffed in begrudging acceptance. "You can help as long as you keep yourself safe, yes? No stupid deaths."

Rhea smirked. "No promises."

That night, safe and sound in her apartment, she watched the news coverage of that afternoon. She saw herself being saved by the silver X-Man. She saw the way she practically melted under his gaze and groaned. Any attentive viewer could see how smitten she was. A chance encounter with a man she barely spoke to, and here she was with only him in her thoughts. She had to see him again. 

A quick online search and she had the contact information for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Maybe they could help her train her powers...maybe Colossus would be there to pick up the phone.

She decided, after much overthinking and dialing half the number before erasing it, to get some sleep before doing anything she might regret. This place wasn't exactly for public use, she would need a good reason to go there, and just wanting to train might not be enough. Maybe they were hiring?

Unfortunately, it was Professor Xavier himself who picked up the phone, though it would make this easier.

"This is Xavier, how may I help you today?"

"Hi, my name is Rhea Wilde and I'm trying to better control my powers, so I thought this would be the best place to go."

"I see. How long has it been since your mutation manifested?"

She paused to think back to when she had first noticed the air in front of her shimmering. "I think I was around ten or eleven, so around fifteen years. I've hidden it pretty well, but I'm ready to embrace it instead."

"That's good to hear Ms. Wilde. Why don't we schedule an appointment for this Friday? We can talk more about what options might be best for you."

"Thank you, Professor. I look forward to it."

Call ended, she flopped on her sofa with relief. Keeping up the appearance of a respectable adult was tiring, especially when she had to keep an ulterior motive to herself. Technically, everything she said was true, but all she really wanted was to see Colossus again.

The appointment with the Professor went according to plan, and she was allowed a room at the mansion in exchange for her cooking services. It took some negotiating, but Rhea was ecstatic to finally have access to the best a mutant could get in terms of training and acceptance. (Getting a better job helped too.) Meeting her missed connection was one thing, but feeling like she didn't have to hide was a joy she hadn't realized she lacked. 

Settling in didn't take long, as she was the type to pack light. Years in the military had left their mark in more ways than one. Rhea spent the rest of the day in the kitchen to get familiar with the space that would occupy much of her time at the mansion. She was reorganizing some of the measuring bowls when she heard voices in the hall.

"I can't believe you told her to leave!"

"I did not want to compromise her safety. She was not part of the mission, no matter how powerful she was."

Rhea's heart skipped a beat. The second voice had the deep timbre and Russian accent that invaded her dreams.

"Or attractive, hey big guy? We all saw the way you were looking at her." 

Oh god, they were talking about her. Almost dropping the bowl in her hands, she quickly set it down and moved closer to the wall adjoining the doorway. She didn't want to miss this.

"Her looks were not of importance...but yes, she was quite beautiful."

Uh oh. Her face must have been bright red.

"Heard we got a new chef today, lady named Rhea. Maybe she can take your mind off her."

"I am not the type for conquests, Scott."

That was the last thing she heard before footsteps replaced the voices, but it was enough to keep her rooted to the spot for a few minutes until she could breathe right. Colossus thought she was beautiful. He had been thinking about her too. She felt a little woozy and decided a nap would be her best bet.

She woke up an hour later to a knock on her door. "Come in."

A large man with a permanent scowl opened the door just to say, "Xavier wants to introduce ya. I'm s'posed to take ya down to the main room."

She joined him in the hall a minute later. "Rhea. You?"

"Logan."

That was all the smalltalk they enjoyed before she was being ushered to the front of the main room where the Professor was waiting with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Rhea. She will be staying here as our new chef in exchange for training from our X-Men."

She smiled and waved, not knowing what else to do. She glanced around the room, easily spotting Colossus. He was looking pointedly at the floor to avoid the knowing looks of the two people beside him. If she was still a teenager, she might have blushed and giggled. 

"As this is her first day here, we will be served by the current kitchen staff while she gets acquainted. Any questions?"

There were none, so she was free until the next morning when she would be expected in the kitchen to make breakfast. She didn't mind the thought, she had always enjoyed cooking, but it was quickly pushed aside to make room for the imminent conversation. A woman with dark brown hair and a hard look reminiscent of Logan's joined her as everyone began to filter out of the room. 

"Hey, I'm Iris. I'm probably the newest addition here besides you, so I figured I'd make you feel welcome."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Actually..." Mouth not quite connected to her brain, Rhea started asking the only question on her mind without thinking about what Iris might think. "I met Colossus the other day and I'd really like to speak to him again."

"Sure, Piotr's right over there."

This was it. Confidence dialed up to ten, she made her way purposefully over to where Iris had pointed. He saw her coming from where he sat, looking frozen in place.

"Hey there, stranger. Long time, no see." His friends had dispersed with those same knowing looks, meaning she might actually have a chance at this.

He stood to greet her, clearing his throat. "Good evening, Rhea."

If he'd let her, that is. "Been thinking about you."

Her tone was anything but light and friendly, but the sultry tinge to her voice only seemed to make him clam up more. 

"Why is that?"

Rhea leaned in closer, just barely tracing a fingertip along the shining curve of his bicep. "Well, it's not every day that someone saves your life."

She was sure that if metal could turn red, he would have. "It was nothing. Protecting civilians is my duty."

"Nothing? I don't think so..." She was practically purring. "If it was nothing, I would be able to think about something other than you for these past few days."

She pushed against his chest lightly and he fell back into the chair behind him. She sat down on his lap, weaving an arm behind his neck while the other tilted his chin up so they were eye to eye. "I missed you."

His breaths were coming in shallow puffs, and his whole body had tensed. He couldn't say a word, but he kept his eyes on hers.

"It's okay, Piotr. Relax." Rhea brushed her thumb over his cheek and gave him her most teasing smile. "What are you so afraid of?"

His voice was low in her ears. "I was not raised to take advantage of women. It is not fear, but restraint."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "It's not taking advantage if I want it."

Her words seemed to trigger some response in him. He curled his arms around her instead of gripping the sides of the chair, pulling her closer so that their noses touched.

"And what do you want, Rhea?"

She was enjoying this new confidence. "I want you."

Suddenly, she was up in the air. Piotr had stood with her still in his arms and started toward another room.

Rhea laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

There was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I know, милая."

She nuzzled her face into his neck and just let him carry her up to what must have been his room on the second floor. He set her down on the bed, though he hesitated.

"Don't wanna let go of me just yet?"

She didn't let him answer. Arms still around his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss. Somehow she hadn't realized just how cold his metal skin was until she was greeted with his warm breath in her mouth. Piotr had an odd way of hesitating every so often, like he was suddenly remembering his aforementioned restraint. That wouldn't do. She needed him to lose control.

Breaking away from the kiss, Rhea pulled at his shirt until he joined her on the bed. He seemed nervous, but unable to admit it. 

"It's okay, baby, we can go at your pace." She didn't want to take this slow at all, but she was willing to compromise her wants for his needs.

Piotr shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss. "No. I am always told I need to let go. This is the perfect opportunity."

His strange stiffness was cute, but she was happy to help him loosen up a little. "You can always tell me to stop..." She cupped his face in her hands. "But when it comes to having a good time, I'm your girl."

He kissed her again. And again and again and again while she tugged at his clothes until he was bare. She looked over his body appreciatively, making him hesitate once more.

"You're so gorgeous, Piotr."

She started kissing down his body to his chest, his stomach, and finally his thighs. Then she sat back and put her hands on his hips, enjoying the way his breath caught whenever her fingers strayed close to his cock, which was already erect and curving toward his abdomen. Everything about the man was big.

"May I?"

He could only nod. Then she was kissing up and down his shaft, murmuring little pleased noises whenever he twitched or groaned. Taking the tip into her mouth, she licked and sucked on it until the metal absorbed her warmth. Looking up, she saw that his head was thrown back and his chest was heaving with just the slightest provocation. Wanting to see what he would do, she took him in further so that the tip hit the back of her throat. With a wanton moan from above, she started bobbing her head as she sucked him off, rubbing what she couldn't swallow with her hands. His reaction was worth the sting in her throat; he growled in Russian and tangled his hand in her hair, gripping on for dear life as she took him. 

"милая please, I will not last-"

His words were cut off by a groan of pleasure as Rhea hollowed her cheeks around his cock and sucked as hard as she could, making it clear that she didn't _want_ him to last much longer. When he came in her mouth, she swallowed it all like she was dying of thirst. Popping his cock out of her mouth, she gave it one last stroke before climbing back up to straddle his hips.

"You think you can take another?"

Piotr grinned, having finally lost the will to keep his manners. "Of course."

Smiling back, she leaned forward so that her soaking folds were against the tip of his cock and her lips were on his for a lingering kiss. As she sat up, she rolled her hips to let his cock push into her with a hum of pleasure.

"You feel so good, baby."

Piotr sat up too, keeping her steady in his lap as he pushed his back against the headboard. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but it probably translated to something similar. 

Face to face, they kissed and stroked each other's skin while Rhea let herself get used to the stretch. Moments later, she was lifting herself up and down with heavy breaths. Feeling adjusted to his size, she let him take over. His cock was still warm from her mouth, and it was only getting warmer as it slid in and out of her cunt. The ridges of his metal skin were scraping against her walls so perfectly; she would hardly last longer than he had. 

Just as she was about to warn Piotr of her incoming release, he pressed her close to his body and flipped them over so she was laying on her back with him towering above. Impressed with his initiative, she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and pulled him in so that he was seated to the hilt. Together they let out a guttural moan, then she was coming and he was pounding into her with a strength she had never experienced. Her release dripped from where they were joined, but he just kept going until she was coming a second time with a cry of his name. 

"Yes, yes, милая, say my name."

They were both breathing hard, but Rhea obeyed, finding that being at his mercy only made her more aroused. She would definitely be goading him into losing control in the future.

Finding his own second release, Piotr let his seed spill into her before pulling out and laying back on the bed with a hand outstretched.

"Come here, милая." 

She considered being a brat and refusing, but she was just as spent as he was. She crawled into his embrace and let him hold her against his broad chest while come dripped down her legs onto the blankets beneath them. Her fingertips trailed along the ridges of his skin, taking note of every scratch and dent from a fight. This is exactly what she wanted, and there was no way she was going to give it up. Ever.


End file.
